Teenage Dream
by WhatEven6
Summary: Max has a crazy dream... Fax.  Not for kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a creepy story**** Lezlea came up with it in the library at school. The creeper. **

**Its just gonna be a one-shot… Unless I'm begged otherwise :D**

* * *

**Max Pov:**

We had been going to school for a few years now. Fang, Iggy, and I were juniors, Nudge was a freshman, **(I think), **and Gazzy was in eighth grade. Angel was in sixth.

This year, though, was and has been the worst. Guess who showed up. If you think it was Sam The-possible-eraser-traitor-freak, you're close, but wrong.

The Red Haired Wonder-bra, Lissa. My life sucks. Fortunately though, Fang brushed her off like a fleck of dust in his stupidly perfect hair, and turned to kiss _moi_. Right in front of her scarlet tinged head, which, that at the moment, matched her face.

Yeah that's right, I'm just that awesome.

In the meantime, Gazzy and Nudge were debating the use of a spherical box. I swear, the things they teach us kids these days aren't really necessary.

"Gazzy, you obviously can't put a bowling ball in a round box and expect to carry it through a store without drawing attention. And why would you take a bowling ball to a supermarket? The box's use is much better for carrying around makeup and hair accessories." Nudge popped out a curvaceous hip and rested her hand on it. A daring smirk rested on her lips. Lips which I know have been kissed by many, many, more guys than I hope to find out about.

Lips I also know Gazzy has claimed before. I shuddered at the thought of my flock growing up. It seemed like yesterday, Angel was a tiny little baby wearing diapers, and Gazzy was just an innocent blue eyed toddler. Well, I guess just as innocent as a pyromaniac-in-training could be.

Speaking of pyromaniacs, Iggy had won science fair after science fair by just altering one tiny fixture on the same bomb. He had his blind eyes set on becoming a world famous military weaponry creator or something like that. He also had his eyes set on Ella.

I ground my teeth together, trying to block images of Iggy and Ella making out on the couch. I knew it was pointless. I set my pencil down and rested my chin on my hands, listening to my growing flock squabble. Fang and Iggy were in the kitchen, probably fighting over the last Pepsi. Nudge and Gazzy had gone from yelling at each other and arguing to a hot-and-heavy make-out session.

I groaned. "Hey you two! Get a room!"

Nudge pulled her lips from Gazzy, only to smile and wink at me, then pull him out of the room, reattaching her lips as she went. I didn't need a crystal ball to know what that would lead to.

Fang sat beside me moments later, his shirt wet with what smelled like Coke. Ah.

"Iggy did that." He murmured into my ear. His arms began to wind around me, tucking me protectively into his side. I smiled and twined a piece of blonde-brown hair between my fingers.

"Alright, move over lovebirds." Ella wedged herself into my chair, efficiently pushing me into Fang's. She turned her head slightly to wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

Fang lifted me up to sit on his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I flipped my hair off my neck, knowing exactly what he wanted. I felt his smile as his lips made small, warm circles on my neck. I felt Ella's foot slid around to the back of the chair. I froze.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled at her. She merely smirked at me before jerking her foot backwards, dumping me and Fang onto the floor.

I landed on Fang with an _Umph_. He puffed out air, as I twisted onto my stomach, my hands resting on his chest.

Have I ever mentioned how toned his body was? My fingers traced little patterns on the dark material, feeling his muscles tighten as my hands danced across.

His breathing had softened, and I realized I was straddling him, practically feeling him up, while grinning like the idiot I am. "I like you in this position," He said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be a perv."

He laughed under me, and I stood up, refusing to be affected by the music in his slaughter.

Wait.

What?

I did not say that.

Fang hauled himself up after me and rested his hand on my shoulder and let it slip down to my hand. I saw his eyes brighten as his fingertips brushed the sides of my breasts.

I blushed, he smirked. Fang pulled me to him again and whispered, "See you later, Maxi." He dashed away faster than my pencil could follow.

I turned around to face Ella. Her face was bright pink, and she had tears in her eyes, because she was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Go ahead." I sighed. She burst out laughing, gripping her sides, and letting tears roll down her face. Iggy finally slid into the room. His white shirt had been stained in a diagonal line. I had a feeling it was Coke.

"Babe? What is on your shirt?" Ella had given up laughter to stare suspiciously at her boyfriend's shirt. Iggy's hand flew down to his shirt. His fingertips brushed it lightly. Iggy grimaced when he brushed the soda stain.

"Fang." He replied, somewhat causally, but annoyance boiled in his voice. I giggled this time, and hurried to defend myself at Ella's outraged look.

"Hey! Fang had it on his shirt too!" I said putting my hands up in front of my chest. Ella's expression went from annoyed to amused in seconds.

Oh no.

"Wouldn't you know."

I narrowed my eyes at my sister. "Yes, yes I would."

"You were all over him, and anyone could tell he was getting horny." She purred. "I think _Maxi_ is going to have some fun tonight."

My face turned blood red. "And what would make you think that?" I snapped.

"Oh, Max, Max, Max. You just wait. It's a relief when all that _sexual tension_ is released." She was teasing me now. I refused to take the bait. "Trust me, Iggy and I," She ran her tan fingers down his throat, making him gulp, "We've had lots of fun…" She giggled and tugged him out of the room to avoid my rapidly approaching outrage.

I groaned again. American teenagers these days are so… active.

_I'll say. You don't have to listen to them. _Angel chimed in.

_Angel. Get out of my head, and please, try and stay out of Ella and Iggy's. And Nudge and Gazzy._ I added, knowing she would anyway.

_Okay… But you might want to know, Fang's thinking about you. _

_In what way?_

_I can't tell you. I have to get out of your head. Bye!_

_Angel!_ I dropped my head to the table. Ugh.

I started back at my homework. So difficult. After an hour or so, I felt tired. I just needed to lay down my head. Just for a little while…

I woke to the back door shutting. I looked at the clock, and saw it was around four. Huh. I had only napped for an hour.

"Mom?" I called, hoping she had brought home dinner, or at least a pizza. I was starving.

"Try again." A flirty girly voice said from the kitchen. Lissa walked in, wearing a ridiculously short black skirt and a tight pink spaghetti-strap tank-top. Her slutty red bra was plainly visible.

To a guy, she might have been a turn on. To me, she was just a dumb whore.

"So, Max. What's going on?" She smiled and sat on the edge of the table. She pushed her boobs together to make them prominent.

I scooted to the very edge of my chair. "Nothing. And if you're looking for Nick-," She cut me off.

"No, no. Silly, I only wanted you. Straight from the beginning." Her voice had dropped to a seductive whisper, except seduction meant tantalizing not raspy and low.

"Really?" I responded. I began to realize I had no control over my voice, so I started panicking. She lay down on the table and crossed her ankles. Her red hair tumbled forward, as she did.

"Oh yes. You were the hottest girl I've ever seen." She sat up and jumped off the table. Lissa began walking toward me, running her hand along the table.

I turned my chair toward her. She stopped, smiled, and bent over to take off her shoes. She turned around, giving me full view of a red thong.

I was now utterly freaked out. That's when I realized I was dreaming, and I couldn't wake up.

She stood back up and walked a few more steps to me. She sat on my lap, straddling me. "Max…" She whispered, her lips brushing mine. "Let this happen…"

She kissed me. I tried to scream, but my dream-self kissed her back full force. I would've died when she moaned my name.

My dream self lifted off her shirt and unhooked her bra. She ground her hips into mine.

It's just a dream… you can wake up any time… it's just a dream… I tried comforting my freaked out brain. It didn't work. My dream continued creepily.

She grabbed the back of my head and forced her breast into my mouth. My dream self licked it. My brain was now fried.

She moaned again and took off my shirt and bra. She lowered herself to my chest, keeping her gaze locked with mine. Her tongue flicked out and teased my tips.

My back arched, into her face. My brain and any rational part left of me, shuddered.

Her skirt went next, followed by my shorts. Lissa stood up and pulled me up with her. I dwarfed her. She pressed me against the table and flicked my underwear off. She kissed me on the lips, and I fell back onto the table. She climbed on top of me, her thong off as well.

I felt like I should be hyperventilating.

Her mouth was moving itself down my body, and her hands were glued on my hips. She licked my clit, and with a sexy smile, she –

"MAX!" I jolted up and looked at my sister. "It's freaking seven o'clock!"

"Oh," I rasped. "Could you get me a glass of water?" She raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway.

When I had the glass, I chugged it. My head was pounding. "Ugh…"

"Bad dream?" Fang asked. I hadn't noticed he was down here. "Or another brain attack?" He looked honestly concerned. He crossed his arms.

"Dream." I sighed, rubbing my temples. He stood closer to me and rubbed in between my wings. I relaxed slightly.

"What was it about?" Ella asked. She followed Iggy into the kitchen, probably starting dinner.

"Oh, you know the school. Doctors, needles, cages. Erasers…" I said lightly. Fang narrowed his eyes in understanding. Ella poked her head out of the door way.

"Oh. Well. Just remember you're not there anymore. You get to have me instead. Iggy's head poked out next to her.

"Thank god for that." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ella giggled, and they disappeared.

Fang pulled me up against him and hugged me, and continued to rub my back. He kissed my hair. I hugged him back and moved my head to the crook of his neck.

He slid his in my back pocket and froze. Pulling it out, he dangled a red thong in my face. He was grinning, all teeth. Fang's eyes were amused, and his lips touched my ear, slowly emancipating each and every word.

"Max, what is this?"

* * *

**To continue or not to continue. That is the question. **

**Review if you'd like this to stay a one shot. Or if you want more chapters, I might make a two-shot. Possibly. Only if you review**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sigh*. Ya'll suck. **

**But ONLY because I love reviews, I am updating. Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

**Max Pov:**

I stared at Fang blankly. "Mine…?"

Ella had darted by with Iggy in tow when Fang had held up the thong. She now was frozen in the middle of the room with a grin spreading across her face. She made a tsk-tsk noise.

"Maxi, Maxi, Maxi. Did you and Fang reestablish your _friendship _in Mother's house? Hmmm?"

I blushed and stammered. "No… No, I just- I just….."

"Mhm. That's what I thought. And Fang, remember to wash your hands before dinner. Max can get a bit dirty with you." She winked at me and then raced off giggling. Iggy was still rooted to the floor.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, staring blankly at Fang. I felt my face turn bright, bright red.

Fang chuckled quietly. "Max has her thong in her back pocket."

Iggy grinned evilly. "Why, Fang, are you sure it wasn't you who put it there?"

This time, it was Fang's turn to turn blush. "No."

"Uh-huh. Sure. So do you want to explain why I heard thumping sounds coming from your room?"

Fang and I both looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Iggy. "Are you sure it wasn't your room? Ella and you have seemed to get a bit intimate… lately."

Iggy's face remained collected. "Well, I guess it might have been, you never know. And besides, if it was, I'd have been to occupied doing, well, your sister."

I sputtered, not expecting this attack. What should I say? More importantly, what the hell should I do? Luckily, Fang decided to fill my silence.

"Well Iggy, at least we know you've reached puberty… finally."

This time, Iggy's face burst into a red tint. He narrowed his eyes and turned out without a word. I cracked a smile. Fang gave his famous half-smile in return.

"Nice!" I said, looping my arms around his neck. He smiled bigger and hugged me to him.

"So…why was your thong in your pocket?" Fang asked, nonchalantly. I buried my face in his chest, and I could feel him fighting a chuckle.

"Well…I forgot to put it in the wash?" I tried. I really did. Fang started making little circles on the small of my back with his fingers.

"Really now? I can't remember the last time you voluntarily did laundry."

"I guess you weren't paying attention."

"Mmm. Apparently not."

His fingers swept around to the front of my stomach and then started sliding lower. A smile crept back on my face slowly. Time to beat Fang at his own game. I looked up into his dark, bottomless eyes, and I leaned in, my lips inches from his.

Fang closed the distance and kissed me softly at first, and then as I started to press against him more, he let his tongue wander out to meet my lower lip. His fingers, which had been froze on the top of my jeans, started to tug softly. Fang started moving me backward, and before I realized it, I was backed against a wall with Fang roughly kissing me.

This could go one of two ways: Bad, or really bad. His thigh rubbed between my legs. I let out a gasp; this was as far as Fang had gone before, despite Ella's thoughts. But now, it seemed like he had no intention of stopping. Neither did I, for that fact.

His rubbing became more rhythmic and intense, after a few minutes. I knew what he wanted, but was it what I wanted?

My hands, which had slid to his chest, were making their way down towards his abdomen without my consent. My normal freak out was nowhere to be seen. The voice, which hadn't been long dormant, still hadn't shown like it had in the past situations like this.

Fang removed his leg and ground his hips into mine, repeatedly. He pulled his mouth from mine and tugged on my earlobe with his teeth, while I gasped for air, struggling away from him. With a bang, he slammed his palms on either side of my face.

"Max." He growled into my ear as I tried to pull away again, "please. Just let things go this time." His voice became softer as he pleaded with me more, still repeating his grinding ritual. The aching in my lower stomach became more prominent with every time he ground into me. I could feel myself become wetter, as well. I also was aware of Fang's rock-hard erection.

I sighed exasperatedly and whispered, "Okay."

Fang's excitement couldn't be ignored, his boner, already solid, seemed to become harder. He pushed his mouth against my neck and nuzzled me for a moment, then, without warning, he bit down hard.

I gasped and almost cried out. He wasn't called 'Fang' for nothing. When were kids, at the school, he used to bit everyone, even me. His teeth then weren't as sharp as they were now, but they had been sharp enough to draw blood easily.

Fang's hands stroked my sides softly. His teeth left my neck and he gently licked the wound. It may seem odd to a human, but to us, it's normal to lick wounds. The flock quit and I had quit when we were young, but the instinct has always remained.

Fang lifted his warm lips to my ear and spoke quietly. "Now, you're almost mine."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Almost?"

"Yes," Fang said, pulling me to his room down the hall. I hadn't noticed we were slowly gravitating that way until Fang shut the door with his foot. His dark eyes sparkled as he slid his hands under my shirt.

I looked at him in the eyes and he slid my shirt up. The thin cottony material sipped over my head and was thrown to a corner of the room. Fang's eyes hungrily took in my shirtless chest. He reached around cautiously and touched my bra hooks. I nodded quickly, before I could change my mind.

He unsnapped one hook and stopped. He held up a finger at my confused look, and tugged his shirt off. I reached behind me and unhooked the other hook. My bra slid off my shoulders easily. I was breathing heavily and so was Fang. He took off his belt and slid his dark jeans down to the floor. I reluctantly pushed my jeans down my hips and onto the floor as well.

Fang swallowed thickly and hiccupped. I gave a small smile. Without looking away from my eyes he jerked his boxers down. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pulled my underwear down as well.

I slowly unbent myself and looked him in the eyes again. His dark warm wings encircled me and pulled me to him.

"You're beautiful, Max, never forget that." He murmured. He eye lids were half covering his dark eyes as he spoke to me.

"I won't." I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat. Fang gently pried my chin up with his hand and gave me a small smile. I returned it.

Then, Fang slowly leaned into my lips, and his quavering breath across my face gave me some confidence that I wasn't the only unsure one.

His dark room seemed to be urging me to kiss him, and shrouding us from the world. But Fang stopped closing in and the whispered, almost silently, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I shuddered and nodded. "Yes."

He nodded slowly and then seized my face between his hands and kissed me roughly. I responded to his force and wrapped my arms around his neck, gently stroking his soft feather like hair at the bottom of his neck. He shivered and walked me back to his bed.

His wings pulled away for a moment when I fell back. He lightly lowered himself onto my body, gradually pressing himself on me.

He kissed me again and stroked my outstretched wings. "Ready?" He whispered. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder.

He swallowed again and picked his pelvis up. I spread my legs a bit and waited. But nothing happened. Fang sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm sorry, Max. I can't hurt you." I crawled over to him, and put a hand on his arm. His hands covered his face.

"Fang. You won't hurt me. If anything you're hurting me now by not being with me. Please Fang, just let this go." I quoted him.

He looked up over his hands. "You're sure I won't hurt you?"

I put my hands on his cheeks and made him look me in the eye. "Yes. I love you."

"I love you too." He spoke softly, as if he was afraid to hurt me even more than he thought he was.

He rolled back on top of me and kissed me lightly, then more roughly. I moaned softly and he kissed my neck. "I want you so badly."

"Then fuck me." I gasped.

I parted my legs again as he lifted his pelvis, but this time, he came down on me. I gasped as he penetrated me. It felt as if I was being ripped in half down there, and I writhed against him.

"God, Max. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you…" He trailed on, and I shushed him.

"Move. Now." I ordered, as the pain faded slowly. He thrusted into me and groaned. He kept moving and I lifted my hips to meet him as he dipped into me. He kissed me roughly again, and I dug my nails into his back.

Fang and I found a rhythm that felt so good, so right, I knew I belonged to him forever. He keep thrusting into me until I felt my muscles tighten and he began panting heavily.

"Oh…Max… I'm gonna come…" He groaned into my throat. I felt him pound into me once more then in the middle of a thrust, he came. I felt my climax happen as he collapsed on top of me. I moaned and arched my back. I collapsed underneath him.

He panted and rolled off of me. "I love you so fucking much."

I smiled through me panting. "I love you too."

I kissed him chest and then laid my head on him, my breathing slowing as he rubbed between my wings. Then, his own wings wrapped around us both, trapping the heavy, happy bubble around us.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, Ella was charging through the door, and had thrown a decorative pillow at a drowsy, blinking, Fang.

"You two better get your naked asses out of bed! Mom's home now and you better hope I don't tell her you both just lost your v-card!"

Fang yawned and rolled over. "Go away, Ella. I'm sure Dr. M would be pretty interested you sucked Iggy's dick, too."

Ella turned pink. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Whatever." Ella spun around and stomped out, yelling down the hall, 'they fell asleep on Fang's bed.'

Fang opened one eye to make sure she was gone, then propped his face on his shoulder. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Hey."

There was some yelling out in the hall and something that sounded like glass breaking. I sighed and pulled away, leaning my forehead against his.

"Think we should go out there?" I asked.

"Nah. But I know you're about to give me a rant on why we should, so what the hell, let's go."

I giggled as he made a face, then stood up out of the bed and stretched. Fang made an appreciative grunt. I turned my head and rolled my eyes.

As I pulled on my clothes, Fang came up from behind me and grabbed my waist. He had only managed his boxers. "Why bother putting on clothes when I'm just gonna take them off again?"

"What makes you think this is gonna happen again?"

He kissed my neck seductively and said silkily, "Because I know how horny you make me, and how horny I make you."

I breathed deeply and tried to ignore the hitching in my air flow. "Okay then."

Fang chuckled, and handed me my shirt. He pulled up his jeans and belt and started to walk out.

"Uh, Fang, your shirt?"

He turned his head so I could see his profile and smirked. "I don't need it." Then he walked out of his room. I grumbled obscenely under my breath, and followed him out.

* * *

**And….Finè. ****Maybe**** more…only with more reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heehee. It's been forever. Anyhoo. I hate all of you wonderfully faithful reviewers. :P**

**One lucky reviewer, SilverHeart87, gave me a lovely idea… Eggy. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

**Ella Pov:**

Ella waited till she heard Max and Fang struggle up the stairs. She knew, from what Iggy had told her, that Fang got incredibly…excited… in these situations, and he'd go back to his room and jack off.

Kind of like Iggy, when Ella turned him down, and this wasn't often. Ella remembered the first time she was kissed by Iggy. She was fourteen when he had, and it was one of her favorite memories. And of course, that kiss had lead to more than she expected…

*FLASHBACK*

Ella clomped around the house, sweat pouring down her temples. The air-conditioning had broken, again. She pried the thin white tank top from her sweaty chest, but it was useless. It would only be glued there seconds later.

Max sat on the couch with Fang, her head tipped to the side as he sucked on her neck. Ella frowned. Every time she saw Max with Fang, he was always sucking, biting, or kissing her neck. What was he, an Emo Vampire? She'd call him… Emo Cullen. Yeah!

Ella giggled and bit her lip. Max opened her eyes and looked at her, glaring. She made the general shooing motion in Ella's direction. Ella rolled her eyes and tiptoed into the kitchen. Just as she tried to sneak behind Iggy and grab an apple, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Nice try, Nudge." He whispered, leaning into kiss Ella. Ella's brain went nuts. Iggy and Nudge had been a thing, sort of, behind Max and Fang's back. Even Ella knew it.

But Ella didn't even look like Nudge! Well, she thought, Iggy's blind… And Ella and Nudge's skin were close in color. Except Nudge's was a few shades darker.

Iggy's lips touched Ella's and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, tugging her close to his body. Ella froze, refusing to kiss Iggy back, no matter how much she wanted to.

Iggy froze too. "Ella…?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, shaking.

"You're not Nudge."

"No, Sherlock, I'm not."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I-I just thought you were Nudge, and-and, you sound like her when you walk…" He continued to babble out excuses, until Ella shushed him.

"It's fine Iggy." She said, pulling away, blushing.

He touched her face, whispering, "You're blushing?"

Ella bit her lip and didn't respond. Iggy pulled his hand from her face. "Sorry. Again. I just felt the heat and I didn't know if you were sick or something…"

"Iggy. Stop babbling."

He shut up, and looked awkwardly away. Ella stared at her feet. He cleared his throat, and when he spoke again, his voice cracked. "This may be the wrong time to say this, but I have to tell you. I can't take it anymore. Ella, I really like you. I have since I first meet you, and when you told me you thought I was interesting, I thought that maybe… maybe you liked me too."

Ella stared at him. Iggy liked her…?

"Ella?" Iggy whispered.

"Yes?" She knew it was killing him not to be able to know if she liked him or not. And she really, really, did.

"Do you...?"

"Yes." She breathed, casting her eyes down.

Iggy smiled, and put a hand under her chin. He pulled her face up and then traced it, with his long, pale fingers. She held still, barely daring to breath.

"You have a nice nose."

Ella laughed, and tried to smoother it with a cough. "Thanks, I think."

The front door slammed shut, and Ella could hear Nudge stomp through the house. "Iggy!"

Iggy dropped his hand like he'd been electrocuted. "Come see me after dinner." He muttered under his breath and turned to go find Nudge.

Ella pressed her hands to her lips. Iggy kissed her! Her! EXTRA, EXTRA! Ella Martinez was kissed by Iggy!

Ella grinned goofily. Best. Day. Ever.

Dinner passed by like a breeze. Homemade chicken noodle soup was downed quickly, especially with the flock's appetites. Ella and Iggy cleaned up dinner. While they were washing dishes, Ella would brush past Iggy, dragging her fingers across his hands. He'd straighten up and smile, poking her in the side.

As she put away the cleaned dishes, stretching up on her tippy toes to reach the shelves, Iggy wrapped his arms around her exposed waist and set his chin on her head, still having to bend a little.

"Hmm. Either you're freakishly short, or I'm freakishly tall. I'm going with you're freakishly short."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Iggy held on to her as she set the bowls up, and as she shut the cabinet, Iggy picked her up and turned her around, holding her bridal style.

"You have soft skin." Iggy said, running his hand down her arm. She shivered delightfully. He leaned his head closer to hers, his blue eyes unfocused and staring.

Ella closed the distance and kissed him softly. He kissed her back for a moment and then pulled away. She pouted. Iggy chuckled and touched her protruding lip. "Just wait."

She nodded into his shoulder as he walked toward the back door. The night air was slightly chillier than normal. Although, it was winter in Arizona, it never snowed.

Iggy walked with her to a small grove in the woods, and then he set her down. "How did you find this place?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I go here a lot, when I wanna get away from Max and Fang. And sometimes Nudge. But I stumbled along this place on accident, a few weeks ago. I just remember the steps I take to get here. "

"This is my childhood hiding place." She whispered in awe.

Iggy smiled. "Great minds think alike."

"So, then why are you here?" She asked playfully.

Iggy rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Ella took his hand and he pulled her to him. Ella kissed him, still not getting over the fact that it was Iggy that she was kissing.

Iggy ran his hands up and down her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His long strawberry hair brushed her forehead.

Ella pulled away to breath. Iggy didn't let her take very long. He picked her up and made her wrap hr slender legs around his torso, crashing his lips into hers. Iggy pressed her back into a tree and kissed her roughly, his hands on either side of her face. Ella pressed herself to him, and with her nails teased the soft skin at the back of his neck. He moaned slightly and ground into her.

Iggy's hand moved to cup the side of Ella's soft breast. She gasped against his lips. Iggy smiled and squeezed slightly. "You like that, huh?"

Ella said nothing, but let her fingers trail down his spine. He hissed and bucked into her. "You like that, huh?" She mocked.

Iggy's hand shot down to the hem of her shirt and tugged it off. Ella didn't complain. He kissed her neck and undid her bra, his sensitive fingers teasing her lightly. Iggy shucked his on shirt and wrapped his wings around the both of them.

Iggy pulled her form the tree and then pressed her into the soft moss bed below them. He stood above her, breathing heavily. His hands rubbed the lump in the front of his pants. As he started to kneel down over the top of her, Ella stopped him. He stood back up with a puzzled look.

She knelt down in front of him, unzipping his jeans and sliding them down. She'd down this once before, in a horrible game of truth or dare, so she had a pretty good idea of what she was doing. Ella pushed Iggy's blue boxers down and put her mouth around his dick.

Iggy gasped loudly. "Ella!"

Ella smiled then, knowing she was doing well. She teased, lightly running her teeth up and down, eliciting moans from Iggy. Ella pulled away before he could finish, smiling. He would be frustrated now.

He was. Iggy growled, and slid her soft cotton shorts to the ground. He wasted no time, pushing her back to the ground and kneeling over her. Ella whimpered, needing him.

Iggy's nimble white fingers found the hem of her underwear and tugged them down. He plunged inside of her, and she cried out, biting deep into his shoulder to hide the pain. Iggy hissed, stroking her hair softly. Tears slid out of her clenched eyes. She nodded, slowly moving her mouth from his shoulder.

Iggy thrust into her, grunting softly. Ella arched her hips to meet his with every thrust. Iggy kissed her, lust flooding his every action.

"Ella…"

"Iggy…"

Iggy growled as she mocked his tone. He yanked back her head by her hair and viciously kissed her throat. He sucked and nipped all the way up to her mouth. Ella moaned.

He pounded into Ella's slim body, all the time making her cry out in pleasure. Finally, Ella felt Iggy tense and his dick swell. His hot seed poured into her. The sudden sensation sent Ella over the edge.

"Aahhh!" She cried, eyes rolling back in her head.

Iggy grunted, thrusting weakly, getting as much out of his orgasm as possible. He collapsed, shaking, onto her soft, worn body.

"Ella," Iggy whispered.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you."

Ella smiled dreamily. "I love you to Iggy."

His pale arms wrapped around her and he clutched her to him. Iggy's breathing evened out. Ella glanced up through half lidded eyes to see him smiling lightly in his sleep. Ella drifted away, staring into Iggy's sweet smile.

* * *

**I think I've lost my touch Dx **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GEE! I FIXED MY LAPTOP! ^.^**

**It appears it was just on web layout, and I freaked out for no reason, spilled my mountain dew all over it and failed epically. **

**Yippee. **

**Anyhoo. **

**To anyone who's reviewed while was gone, thank you so very much for having faith in me(: You all rock.**

**Heehee. On with the sex!**

* * *

**Max Pov:**

It's been a week since Fang and I's… incident. Every time I glance over at him, he's looking at me, with his dark, brooding eyes, I feel a herd of butterflies lodge under my breastbone.

Herd of butterflies?

Forget I said that.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Angel giggled from where she was sitting on the floor. She was lying on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air.

_So Max. Have any dreams about Lissa lately?_

I froze. Turning my head very slowly, I glared. _How do you know about that?_

Angel gave me a small, sly, smile. _Whatever do you mean, Max?_

_You know what I'm talking about. _

_Oh yes! I do. And I'm sure Fang would love to know exactly what we're talking about, too._

I stifled a snarl. _You wouldn't dare._

_Wouldn't I?_

Fang looked up suddenly, his eyes scanning my face. I shivered inwardly, the memory of his naked skin against mine suddenly ripping through my mind.

Angel groaned. "Max!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, not at all sorry.

Fang looked at me again, a quizzical smile ghosting his mouth. He got up off the couch and sat across from me at the table. "Anything you'd like to share..?"

I cast my eyes up at him, heat blooming in my cheeks. "Nope."

He leaned toward me, brushing his lips across my cheek, up to my ear. He whispered, "If it's anything like what I'm thinking, it's best to keep Angel out of you head."

I shivered outwardly. His warm breath seemed to slide down my body, settling between my thighs. He smirked and leaned away, taking my hands in his.

Mom breezed in the room, clapping her hands loudly. "All right everybody! Dinner!"

Nudge and Ella settled on either side of me, Angel next to my mom. Iggy and Gazzy shoved each other through the door, and loudly dropped into their chairs. Valencia gave a wry smile and waddled into the kitchen.

She came out toting salad bowls, and a large bowl of spaghetti. I heaped my plate, and the flock followed suit.

Fang watched me, his black eyes glittering. I pulled up my low tank top, noting his slight frown. I winked at him over a forkful of spaghetti.

"Nudge," He said, "trade me spots."

I choked slightly and glared at him. He shrugged. Nudge giggled and walked around the table. Fang silently sat next to me and smirked. "So," he began quietly, over the gurgle of everyone else's conversation, "how's the weather over there?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged my chair closer to his. He gave me a smile.

"Better?" I asked dryly.

"As always."

"I thought so."

He chuckled and dropped his left hand to my knee. He rubbed softly. I chewed my spaghetti slower. "Don't." I whispered.

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"My mom," I choked out.

"So?"

I swatted at his hand under the table. He just moved it farther up, onto my thigh.

He turned so I could see his profile. "Are you nervous?"

"Bite me."

He leaned over and bit me. "How about now?"

I glared, rubbing my shoulder. "No."

His hand drifted up. "And now?"

I shook my head. His hand moved to the top of my thigh, sliding between my thighs. I gasped and choked on my water.

He smirked again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Try again." I growled.

"Can do."

He moved back down my thigh, and his hand slid up my fabric shorts. I kicked him in the side of the ankle. He didn't respond, except for pressing two fingers against the crotch of my panties. I bit my lip to hide my moan. He rubbed slightly.

Grinding my teeth, and let my right hand fall onto his leg. He stopped rubbing. "Max?"

I smiled, noticing my mom was watching. "Yes?"

He noticed too. "Pass the salad."

I dropped my fork and handed him the blue bowl. "Thanks."

"No problem."

My mom smiled slightly and went back to talking to Ella.

I ran my nails up his exposed thigh, pushing his black basketball shorts up. He jumped a little. I went up over the fabric and softly rubbed the growing lump in his pants.

He hissed under his breath, narrowing his eyes. Fang's hand shot from my pants to the hand that stroked his member. He pressed my hand into his boner.

I tried to hide my gasp at his sudden ferocity. His head tilted back enough to make my mom look. "Fang? Something wrong?"

He recovered swiftly, "Nope. Just tired."

Dr. Martinez nodded. "Ah. Well, its Friday, so you can get a good night's sleep instead of staying up to ridiculous hours."

"But mom," Ella protested, "What fun is that?"

I burst out laughing, knowing the vibration in my body would make Fang nuts. Iggy rolled his eyes.

Gazzy looked at me strangely. "It's like someone gave her happy pills."

I stopped, and looked at him. "Oh?"

"Yep."

I slowly wound noodles around my fork. "Why do you say that?"

He sensed the coming attack. "Die mutant!"

I dropped my mouth as the spaghetti hit Fang in the face. Gazzy turned white. "Uh oh."

Fang blinked. "Indeed."

I pulled my hand from his body and he stood up and snatched a piece of garlic bread from Angel's plate. He was around the table faster than I knew he could move. Gazzy screeched as a handful of crumbled bread was dropped down his back.

Iggy slapped his knee and roared with laughter. Ella giggled and poked him in the chest.

Nudge backed away from the table, her hands guarding her white tee shirt. "Ha… You guys are so funny.."

Gazzy eyed her. "Yes we are. But it looks like you're missing out."

Her eyes widened. "No. Please no."

He grinned and bounced a meatball in his hand. Nudge screamed and ran out of the room, The Gasman chasing her.

Mom laughed and then told us to knock it off.  
"The next person to throw food cleans up." She threatened, swishing her fork in the air at each of us.

I scooted away from the table and made a hasty retreat. I grinned at Gazzy, who was chasing Nudge in a circle around the living room. He waved with his clean hand. I shook my head and darted up the stairs. As I turned around the hallway, I heard someone following me.

I jumped back, almost running into Fang. "Jesus, Fang! Don't do that!"

Fang said nothing, keeping a blank face. He stepped toward me, backing me into a corner. I tensed. "Fang..?"

He put hands on either side of me, putting only about an inch of space between us. "Do you have any idea what you did to me back there?"

I swallowed loudly, noting the dark glimmer in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This." He answered, taking my hand and pressing against him again. He made no move to hide the groan that slid between his lips. His hips pushed my hand as he pressed my hand harder against him.

"Max.." He said, clenching his teeth.

I was having difficulty breathing. "Yes?"

"I want you."

I could feel his skin against mine again. I could feel his hands all over my body. "I want you too."

He stepped closer to me, letting me have my hand. He pushed his thigh between my legs, and then his hips were against mine. I was breathing hard, and I could feel him doing the same. He ground against me.

Suddenly Iggy was climbing the stairs. I shoved Fang off me, and pulled him into the bathroom. I pushed him against the door and kissed him. He kissed me back, hard. I pressed my body to his, and he grabbed my hips, stepping back for the door.

Without thinking, I bit into his lip. He growled and picked me up, setting me on the edge of the sink. I locked my arms around his neck, letting my tongue drift along his bottom lip. Fang let one of his hand push my thighs open.

I moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, he was pulling my shorts down, and his shirt was on the ground. Mine followed. His shorts hit the floor as the door bounced open. Nudge stood there with and open mouth. I shrieked, and she averted her eyes. "Sorry! Sorry!"

I hopped off the sink and Fang cursed. He caught me, holding my back to his chest. "Later. Downstairs." He growled in my ear.

I nodded, pulling on my shorts. I threw my tank on, and Fang caught my wrist this time. He tugged me to him and kissed me. Softly this time, but I could feel his desire bubbling beneath the surface. "Max.. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Fang."

I pulled away and trotted down the hall turning back to see Fang lean his head against the wall and mutter, "Damn."

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

**Heeehee. Tease Fest. **

**Thanks for the ideas everybody(: Reveiw for for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey(:**

**Keep the reviews comin'!**

**Max Pov:**

It was six thirty-two when I left Fang. It was now nine fifty-six.

I looked around my room, my eyes seeking out my clock. Tick-tock. I laid on my bed, sweat trickling down my neck. It was so hot. The window was open, because the AC wasn't working.

So lucky me, having to lie in the heat. I panted heavily. My thighs throbbed every time I thought about Fang's hand worming between them. And let me tell you, that was a lot.

I took a deep breath through my nose. Closing my eyes, I held it. _One, two, three…_

I breathed out through my mouth. My hands drifted down to my breast for the thirtieth time this hour.

No! Bad Max. Wait. Just wait. I whimpered, wishing Fang was here.

I can't do this. I have to go find him, I thought. I sat up, stretching my long arms. Arms that longed to be around him.

The more I thought about Fang, the more I realized how horny he probably was. I remembered his body pressed against mine, his desperate groping, and his insistent need.

I remembered his hands at my pussy. I reached down and touched myself, trying to duplicate his touch. My head fell back and I groaned. Panting even more, I squeezed my breast.

A light tapping at my door broke my spell. I righted myself before opening it.

Fang stood in my doorway, bathed in the soft moonlight.

"Now?" I asked softly, stepping into his arms.

He nodded, pulling away. "I'll meet you down there."

I raised a confused eyebrow. "Okay?"

He nodded, turning back into his room. I walked down the hall, very quietly tiptoeing down the stairs. Iggy was holding Ella's head on the couch, watching some movie. She cringed into his side, and he hugged her, looking protective. Ella gave me a scared smile and gasped, covering her face.

I smiled back, walking into the kitchen. I stood over the sink, sweat beading between my breasts. I splashed water on my face and patted it down.

My arms were trembling where they held me up against the sink. It felt like the area directly underneath my bellybutton was burning. I felt empty inside, like I was missing part of me. I rubbed my pelvis, and whimpered.

Someone's body pressed against mine, winding around my chest and taking the pressure off my arms.

Fang hugged me to him. He kissed my head softly. I turned in his arms, and kissed him fiercely. His hands drifted down to my narrow ass, and squeezed. I giggled and he smiled against my lips.

"C'mon," He whispered. Fang took my hands and pulled my towards the basement door. He opened it and a blissfully cool breeze drifted up. I felt my nipples tighten in response. Fang noticed, and smirked.

"No bra?"

I looked at him oddly. "You have difficulty with them. Remember?"

I smiled at the memory of the first time Fang felt me up.

We were twelve, and he and I were out alone in the woods. At first, he acted like it was a mistake that his hand brushed my breast. Then, as we kept walking, he stopped, turned me around and choked out, "Max… can I… Can I touch your boobs?" I had shrugged and uncrossed my arms, slowly bringing them to my side. Fang and then hesitantly reached out, and stroked them softly. He made a soft noise in his throat and reached up my shirt, trying to dig under my bra.

In the end, I had punched him.

Fang rolled his eyes at the memory, and dropped my hands suddenly. His eyes raked over my chest hungrily. He pushed his hands up my shirt and pinched my hardened nipples. I gasped. He smiled, palming my boobs. I pushed his hands away, wrinkling my eyebrows. He smirked again, and grabbed my hand.

We went down the stairs, locking the door behind us. I could feel his excitement in the ways he clenched and unclenched his hand around mine, and in his breathing.

Fang stopped walking, and tugged me to him. He breathed in my ear, "Now where were we…?"

I struggled to breathe again. "I-I don't know."

Fang pushed me up against the back of the couch, and lifted my legs up around his hips. I locked my arms around his neck again and parted my lips as his met mine. Fang moaned, and thrust his hips into mine. I sucked on his bottom lip, and he cupped my butt.

I twined my fingers into his long dark hair, wishing I could keep him there forever.

"Max…" Fang groaned, lifting my shirt over my head. I used my toes to push his shorts down, and ran my hands down his chest, feeling his boxer's tent harden.

Smiling slightly, I jumped off the couch, sliding my shorts and underwear down. Fang sucked in a sharp breath and his hand brushed his erected member.

I walked to the far wall, letting my wings drift open, and swinging my hips. Fang made a strange choking noise.

I turned my head slightly, smirking and casting my eyes down. Fang started walking to me, his eyes glazing over.

I stopped him, turning around to push him back on the couch. He fell back, with an audible 'oomph.'

He crawled back, so his back rested against the armrest. His knees still hung over the edge. I knelt between his knees on the opposite armrest, squeezing my breasts. He moaned, closing his eyes. They didn't stay closed long.

I leaned forward, my hands resting on his lower abs, and took the leg of his boxers between my teeth. I pulled slowly, letting the fabric of his underwear rub over his penis.

"Aahh.. M-Max… " He murmured.

I had his boxers nearly over his dick. His hands made a move for me, but I leaned forward quickly, pushing his hands into the couch. He gripped a cushion tightly.

Fang's dark eyes burned into mine. I pulled faster and yanked his boxers off. He groaned loudly. I put a finger to my lips and smiled.

I clambered onto his lap, teasing the head of his dick. Fang tensed quickly. Before he could say or do anything, I lowered myself completely onto him. He gasped and bucked into me.

I smiled slyly. "How bad do you want me to move faster?" I whispered, slowly lifting myself up and down.

"God, Max... Please- go."

"I need a complete thought, Fang."

"Fucking move, Max."

"That's good enough." I gasped out and rose up and down on his long, hard dick. Fang grabbed my hips and helped push me up and down. His stony gaze was wide and alert.

Fang suddenly grabbed my bouncing breasts. He moaned to himself quietly as my nipples tightened. "Max, you are so hot."

I smirked, and rolled my hips. "Oh, trust me baby. I know."

Then, Fang said, "Max stop."

I froze on his cock, feeling the heat in my pussy ignite. I looked at him with confusion. He pushed me off and rolled me onto my hands and knees. I felt him from behind me. I cried out as he entered me again, fucking me twice as hard.

Fang leaned over me again and grabbed my swinging boobs. He wrapped his midnight wings around us.

All I could think of was his dick ramming into me. "Oh god. Fang!" I cried as he stopped again. He was breathing hard. "Why?"

He looked down. "I can't find a place I want."

I giggled. "Here," I murmured, looking back at him. "Try this." I stood up and he followed suit.

Then I gto on my knees, and took him into my mouth. Fang groaned, and threaded his fingers into my hair. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then bobbed and sucked.

"Uhh. Fuck." Was all he said, his head rolling back, exposing his golden throat.

And then, the door swung open. And I bet you'll never guess who walked through.

Nudge.

**Haha(: Review for more! **

**OH MY GOSH! I BROKE MY THUMB! **

**Heehee. Still, review, review, review! Please.**


End file.
